


Secret Smile

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Het, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she shoots Garcia's attacker, JJ finds solace from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle 15, though not remotely porny. Prompts used - Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer Jareau, secrets, smile, hair, hotel, satin, gunpowder

JJ's been trained to use a firearm but until she shoots Jason Clark Battles square between the eyes, she's never needed to use that training. She tells Garcia she's fine, tells them all that she's fine and she thinks she does a pretty good job of making them believe it. 

But when they're finally given the all clear to leave, when she goes to her office to collect her things, when she finds herself alone, she drops down onto her chair and she can't stop shaking. 

She's not sure how long she's been there when she hears Hotch's voice, feels his hand on her shoulder and she looks up, ashamed, embarrassed to be falling apart, even a little, in front of her boss.

What she sees in his eyes surprises her though - understanding, kindness. 

Something pulls a little in her heart and she tries to ignore it. 

He takes her to a nearby bar, buys her a drink and doesn't say anything when she downs the glass of whiskey in one. He just smiles, buys her another and this one she sips slowly. The amber liquid in his glass catches the lights behind the bar, draws attention to the golden glint on his finger and she tries to ignore it. 

It gets easier when he smiles - it's a rare occurrence and she's secretly guarded, treasured, each and every one he's ever bestowed upon her. 

The smile on his lips when he kisses her is the one she'll cherish most of all. 

There's a hotel down the block and they make their way there without talking. They don't talk in the elevator either, or when they close the door behind them, like they're wrapped up in a spell they're afraid to break. But the spell doesn't break when his hands run through her hair and down, under her clothes and over the satin of her underwear. His smile broadens against hers and if he notices that her hands smell of gunpowder when they're unbuttoning his shirt, he doesn't seem to mind. 

And when he pulls her down to the bed, wraps his arms around her and presses against her so that she arches against him, she knows he doesn't. 


End file.
